If That Is Your Wish
by Anigrrl
Summary: See title change!  Saya had lost her memory and had forgotten him but Haji had always been there no matter what.  This time, lets switch the roles.  What if it's Haji who loses his memory?  Please Review! DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BLOODPLUS!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! This is my first fanfic ever. I hope you guys enjoy it. Read on!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Blood+ (sad but true...)**

* * *

**CHAPTER ONE**

_What was that?_

He thought groggily swimming out of the grasps of unconsciousness. Out of the muddle of dreams and memories that had been haunting him. Yet a part of him didn't want to leave that place... because _she_was there. That girl... with the beautiful smile. The only one his heart ached for. She was there still, calling out to him... Her haunting eyes imploring him. Her small hands reaching for him.

_No... I can't leave._

He struggled in urgency trying to go back to the darkness of his mind, reaching out to her. But he was drifting further and further away.

_No! Please..._

He fought harder against the pull of consciousness. He knew he was losing because he could barely see her now. Then he heard it again. The muffled voices talking all around him, nearby. He weakly turned his head towards the direction of the sound.

_Who..?_

He struggled to open his eyes but to no avail. They were much too heavy. He felt much too weak. His mouth was dry and his throat parched. He tried to swallow. It was then that the bouts of agonizing pain began. He flinched visibly as it reverberated throughout his whole body. His left arm tingled and felt alien to him somehow. He held his breath, a grimace marring his ashen face. He felt it ebb away slowly. Catching his breath, he started to relax but was then hit by an even more intense wave of body-wracking pain. He let out a choked gasp arching his back, his eyes flying open.

"He's waking up!!"

One of the doctors exclaimed in alarm, looking up at the tall young man writhing in pain inside the glass cylinder. The others turned to him in panic and hurriedly started the procedures they've been trained to do every single time this scenario happened. They knew they didn't have much time before the young man fully awakens. They need to keep him asleep.

* * *

He set the telephone down and frowned slightly. 

"Doctor?"

Came the quiet question from the enigmatic young man sitting across the room.

He picked up his wine glass and gave it a swirl, studying its deep red color intently. He looked across at the young man who was giving him an expectant look. He stood up tiredly and walked towards the window.

"Another close call."

He replied simply, gazing out the window. He waited a moment before turning around and shooting the younger blonde man a measuring look. Looking for any outward reaction, past the half-smile and the guarded, lidded look that's constantly on that boy's face.

"It's getting closer to each other. The intervals between his waking his moments, I mean."

He continued after getting no response, still studying the other, who was calmly sipping his wine, as if the information didn't matter to him.

"I know."

The young man replied, setting his half-finished glass down. He stood up gracefully and started for the door.

"What are you planning...?"

He murmured under his breath, thinking that the other will not hear him. His eyes narrowed as he continued to gaze at the retreating figure of the man, this_boy_, that took back the reigns of the Cinq Fleches empire after his older brother's death at the MET and the subsequent arrest of Van Argeno. He had to fight off and pay off a lot of angry people after the disaster they got involved in, but he was able to pull it off. It took him 5 years to rebuild this company back to its feet, but nevertheless he did it.

The young man stopped and turned slightly back towards him, his hand on the doorknob.

"In due time, doctor..."

Came the smiling reply, completely surprising the the doctor. And with that Solomon Goldsmith was gone.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO**

Solomon walked down the brightly lit hallway of the Paris base of Cinq Fleches. It had been a little over five years since that night. That night when his beloved Saya finally got her one wish. He had been recovering in a hidden laboratory his brother took him to, after the fight with James that nearly took his life. He unconsciously rubbed the spot on his chest where Saya's blade had grazed him. He had thought he was dead until somebody woke him. He remembered seeing Nathan through the glass confines of his cylindrical chamber before being released as the water drained out. Nathan had helped him dress and sat him down then proceeded to relay what had happened. His poor brother. Solomon closed his eyes recalling his last memory of Amshel that night he found him in the alleyway, slowly crystallizing from Saya's blood. Even after all these years, he still could not understand why his brother saved his life. Even after his blatant betrayal of him, of Diva, his own Queen. He smiled slightly.

_He probably did care for me after all... _

He opened his eyes and continued walking. But all that was in the past. Nothing more than a memory. He had more important things to worry about now, especially finding Saya. He knew that Saya is currently in Japan and most probably in her 30-year slumber.

_I will find you, Saya... I've waited long enough. Now that I have full control of the company once more, I can finally take care of you. And when you wake up, I can provide you with the life that you so greatly deserve. I can finally make all your dreams come true. They won't have to remain your dreams anymore. _

He walked into a spacious, stark white laboratory filled with men and women in white coats. He was oblivious to all the greetings and bows coming his way. His attention was focused on the sole glass cylindrical chamber, very much similar to the one he occupied 5 years before, and on the tall dark-haired man inside its watery confines. He approached the chamber and looked up at the unconscious man. He looked so peaceful, making Solomon wonder what dreams he was having, if he was indeed having any.

_And you will no longer interfere. I will make sure of it. _

He turned to leave when he caught a glimpse of a tall blonde figure clad in a purple flowy shirt standing in the doorway. Solomon smiled upon seeing him.

"How are you, darling Solomon?"

Nathan drawled, approaching him.

"Never better. But don't tell you've come all the way out here just to ask me that."

Solomon replied, his smile widening.

"What's wrong with coming to visit my brother?"

He pouted, shooting the younger man a hurt look.

"I know you better than that, Nathan."

"Well, if you must know. I came to gaze upon our patient's gorgeous countenance. It makes my day."

Nathan mused dramatically, looking past Solomon's head towards the glass chamber.

Solomon chuckled. His brother will never change. Besides he owed alot to him for bringing him the man now residing inside the glass chamber, he thought to himself, turning to look back at Saya's beloved Chevalier.

_You owe him as well... Apparently, he thought it such a waste to leave you to your death. You are extremely lucky... Haji._

With that he turned and left the cold laboratory followed closely by Nathan, who was studying him intently, a knowing smile etched onto his finely chiseled features.

* * *

She dropped her head onto her knees, hugging it closer, as she let her tears fall unchecked. Her now long hair cascading over her shoulders onto her arms. She had pretended for everyone's sake and peace of mind that she had gotten better and had gotten past her grief over Haji's death. But whenever she was alone, with nothing but her memories of him, of them to occupy her mind, she would once again be swept up in her pain. She just could not let him go. She simply would not. 

"Saya..."

She looked up with a start, brushing away the tears coursing down her silken cheeks. Kai stood in doorway, concern marring his face. She gave a him tremulous smile and stood up from her spot by the window.

"Is it time for my check up?"

She asked him softly, not daring to look him in the eyes. She knew full well she would find nothing but worry in them.

"Yes. Julia is waiting for you."

Kai replied, taking the cue that she did not wish to talk about it. They did not have to anyway, for he knew exactly what was causing her so much pain. He quietly studied Saya. She had not aged a day. She remained the eternal 16 year old teenager on the outside. Although her hair was now much longer, that was about the only thing that changed in her appearance. After Diva's defeat, everybody, even her, had thought that her 30-year slumber was eminent. But something had happened that night that caused her to stay awake even after 5 years. Julia was still studying Saya's condition, still trying to figure out what had stopped her sleep from coming. For now, all Julia could say was that it was somehow connected to Diva's death. That somehow Diva's blood had a far different effect on Saya. While Diva had been crystallized by Saya's blood, she was not. Not only had she lived but she remained awake. Julia said it could have been caused by Diva giving birth. The twins' birth changed their mother's blood drastically. Julia had also drawn blood from both twins to see if they, like their aunt and mother before them, were poison to each other. He had hoped they weren't, but he knew he was being foolish. Although both twins' blood crystallize the other, both their blood have no effect whatsover on their aunt Saya.

The tugging on his pant leg brought him out of his reverie. Saya had left the room but upon looking down, he saw big bright blue eyes staring wide-eyed up at him. He smiled lovingly and scooped up the 5-year old into his arms.

"Kai! Help me find Miki! We are playing hide-n-seek and i can't find her anywhere."

The little girl pouted, putting her fragile arms around his neck.

"Yumi, how many times do i have to tell you to please call me dad?"

He sighed wearily, carrying the beaming child out of the room.

"Okay, Kai!"


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER THREE  
**

After her check up, Saya decided to go for a walk. She stepped out of the little family restaurant, shielding her eyes from the sunlight. Julia came every once in a while to check up on her condition but on other days, she would head out to the hospital whenever Julia couldn't make it out to the Omoro. The past 5 years had gone by without much incident. She and Kai had tried to go back to their normal lives. It was hard but they made it work everyday just so they could provide a stable family the twins, Diva and Riku's children, could grow up in. She smiled at the thought of the adorable girls. So alike were they to her and Diva and yet at the same time so different.

"I've found her."

The man whispered into the phone as he kept his binoculars trained on Saya, disbelief mirrored in his eyes.

"Good. Do not touch her. It's not your job to retrieve the Queen."

Came the clipped reply.

"But there is something you should know."

The man muttered with a hint of surprise in his voice. His intent gaze never leaving Saya, as she wandered down the street from the restaurant.

"What's the matter?"

The voice on the other end of the line demanded.

"She is awake."

There was shocked silence on the other end of the line. He gave a little smile. He had felt exactly the same thing earlier when he saw her step out of the restaurant. He had been told, when he was given this assignment, that he was to find the location where they kept Saya's _sleeping_form. He had merely been scouting the area that morning hoping for someone to lead him to where she was being hidden. And then much to his surprise, the very person he was sent to locate simply stepped into his line of vision. His eyes had widened in utter disbelief and he had to double check that it was indeed her based on the photograph provided to him. It was really her, albeit with longer hair. And that was when he made his phone call.

"That's quite a surprise."

The voice murmured thoughtfully and without another word, ended the call. The man pocketed his phone, glanced at the girl one last time, and left his hiding place on the rooftop of one of the neighboring buildings. His job here was done. It was time to collect his paycheck.

Saya jerked her head up, and turned around. She had felt like she was being watched the moment she left the Omoro but had simply brushed it aside. However, the feeling just kept growing until finally she could no longer stand it. She scanned the whole area but found nothing. Her eyes widened as for one crazy instant she allowed herself to hope once more.

_Haji...?_

She willed it with all her heart and mind to be true. She took a few steps closer in the direction, scanning the rooftops for any movement. She was hoping to see something. Anything... Any sign of him. But there was nothing there. Her mind was again playing tricks on her.

"Haji..."

She whispered, her eyes blurring with tears again. She was being foolish. Haji was gone forever, He was never coming back to her. She had seen it with her own eyes. She needed to accept it. It had been 5 years now. It was time she let go. She whirled around and ran back into the restaurant, tears falling fast.

_I will not cry anymore. After today I will only smile, Haji. Just like you always wanted me too. _

She thought brokenly, brushing the tears away.


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER FOUR  
**

_They were in that beautiful lush green field again, bathed in sunshine. She always loved to go there and they were never without their picnic basket whenever they went, considering how much this girl loved to eat. She could out eat him any given day. He smiled as he peeled an apple for her, glancing at her beautiful profile. She could never sit still. It was always something or another preoccupying her. The littlest things fascinated her and right now, it was a hapless dragonfly that held her undivided attention. She was certainly unique and, to him, incredibly special. She was so innocent, pure, and child-like. Shielded from the evils of the outside world by the doting man, who raised her as his own._

_He looked down at the apple and finished peeling it. He expertly quartered it and looked up, handing her the fruit. She was nowhere in sight. He jumped to his feet, looking around in panic. Abandoning the fruit, he took off running, calling out to her, fear ringing clear in his voice. The sky was growing dark much too fast to be normal. Like her, the sun had vanished without a trace. He ran aimlessly in the growing darkness, frantically scanning the countryside and suddenly a massive stone tower loomed before him. He slowed to a stop and looked up. The sight that greeted him almost brought him to his knees. There she was, tears streaming down her face, on her hands and knees, a jagged knife thrust ever so close against her slender neck. He choked out her name, willing his feet to move but he remained rooted where he stood. And before he knew what hit him, he was sent flying against a distant stone wall. A scream ripped from her throat as she saw him smash against it and slide limply down to the ground. It was his name. Blinded by pain, he struggled to push himself up but was brought crashing back down to the ground by a heavy booted foot against the small of his back. He looked up weakly and through bleary eyes saw a dark looming figure leering at him. He turned his head and gazed at her helplessly. She was still on her knees; her beautiful red-brown swimming in tears as she held his gaze. The other girl, who held the knife to his beloved, threw him a taunting look. Her eyes shining like the sunlit ocean as she wordlessly raised her pale arm high and brought the knife sharply back down. He screamed her name.  
_

"He's having another nightmare. His heart rate is becoming increasingly unstable. We need to calm him down."

The doctor stated urgently, looking up from the computer monitor to the young man thrashing in the watery chamber.

_He reached out to her, tears spilling onto his cheeks. But he was alone once more. He closed his eyes trying to catch his breath. Then it slowly dawned on him that his body no longer ached. He opened his eyes in confusion and was met by a pair of dancing brown eyes speckled with red. She was kneeling beside him, smiling softly. She reached out and smoothed his hair from his face. He caught her hand and slowly brought it to his lips, giving it a chaste kiss. _

_Wake up…_

_He looked at her frowning slightly. He didn't understand. What did she mean? He was after all awake at the moment. As if reading his thoughts, she quietly shook her head. She stood up and held her hand out to him. Aided by her, he gingerly got to his feet. She cupped his face between her small hands and brought his face down towards hers. Standing on her tiptoes, she kissed him softly on the lips. His breath caught at the touch of her soft lips against his. He circled his arms around her slender waist bringing her closer to him. She slowly broke away from him and looked him in the eye. It was only then that he saw the sadness mirrored in their depths. She gently caressed his cheek. He caught her hand and held it there, confusion washing over him in waves._

_Wake up, Haji…_

_She was slowly disappearing. He frantically hugged her closer to him but just as suddenly as she appeared, she was gone.__ He was alone once again. But he now understood what she meant. He had not been living at all. All he had been doing this whole time was dream. It was time he woke up. She needed him, as he needed her._

"Wait. He seems to have calmed down."

One the doctors said, noticing the young man settle down. He heaved a sigh of relief and gave his partner a tired grin. There were only two of them left. The others have left for the day but unfortunately they were both stuck there since it was their shift to watch the patient that night.

"I'm gonna go grab a coffee. Do you want any?"

He grumbled and slowly made his way to the door.

"I think I need a smoke more than I need coffee." His companion sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. "It should be ok right? I mean, I'm not gonna take longer than a couple minutes."

"Yeah… He's not going anywhere."

He replied nodding towards the immobile man. His partner stood up and joined him by the door. Both men walked out of the laboratory and closed the door quietly behind them, desperately seeking some short respite from their long day.

He heard voices as he swam in and out of his dream. He was waking up. He strained to understand what was being said but they had stopped talking. He slowly opened his eyes and blinked a few times, waiting for his vision to clear. It remained blurry but he could see that the large room was empty. He reached his hand out and immediately flinched as pain shot up his arm. He doubled over and waited for it to subside. He felt as though he had been flattened by something. His whole body complained with pain at even the slightest movement. When all the pain had finally dissipated, he gingerly uncurled himself and started to take stock of where he was. He reached out and touched the glass confines of his chamber. He gave it a little push, careful not to strain himself, else the pain surge back. He was too preoccupied with his environment that he failed to notice a figure materialize just a few feet from the closed doors.


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER FIVE  
**

_She was back at that awful place, the tower from which she had unwittingly released Diva. There was something cold, sharp and sinister pressed against her neck. She was on her knees. She looked up at the person who held her captive and her eyes widened in shock at the sight of her twin. _

_Saya nee-sama!_

_Diva giggled and pressed the knife even closer making her flinch. She tried to stand up but was yanked brutally back by the hair. Tears sprang to her eyes, both from the pain on her scalp and the knowledge that nobody was going to be there to save her. Haji was gone forever. She let her tears fall freely now, no longer caring what would happen to her. She welcomed anything, even death. It was then that she saw him. Though her vision was blurred by tears, she knew it was Haji. He had come after all. He called out to her. But before he could make a move, he was sent flying towards a stone wall. She shrieked out his name, as she watched him drop to the ground limply. She stared as Amshel mercilessly stomped on Haji's back, preventing him from moving, as he struggled to get up. Fresh tears trailed down her cheeks as she held his helpless gaze. Then she closed her eyes, as she felt Diva bring the knife down, hearing Haji cry out to her._

_SAYA!!!_

Saya bolted upright gasping for air. Her hair plastered to her head and neck by sweat. She looked around the room in bewilderment before realizing where she was. She took deep calming breaths and turned to look at the time. It was only 2:30 in the morning. She should try to get more sleep. She swung her legs to the side of the bed and looked out the window. The dream that she had just now was different from the ones before. It felt as though Haji was trying to reach out to her. She covered her face with both her hands and fought the surge of emotions threatening to overwhelm her. She was done crying. She knew he would rather see her smile like she always used to. At the memory, the corners of her lips lifted upward in a ghost of a smile.

_It was a start._

* * *

Solomon quietly swirled the contents of his wineglass, studying it intently. The color somehow reminded him of Saya's eyes. He smiled softly, setting the glass down. He had not expected the news he had received earlier that day. But to say that he was pleased was an utter understatement. Saya was awake. He did not have to wait decades before they can be together. He will take action soon. He will make her see that he was the only thing that she needed and nothing else. He will make her understand that while her so-called family and friends will wither and die, he will always be with her. They will make a beautiful family, he, Saya and her nieces. They will have each other to spend eternity with. He knew she was going to be wary of him, cautious even. They had not seen each other since that night when James had died. Surely, she no longer thought of him as the enemy. But he was not entirely sure about the reception he will get from her friends. He did not wish to cause any unnecessary trouble. Sighing with quiet anticipation, he picked up his wine glass once more and downed its contents.

* * *

"My… my… I certainly was not expecting this." 

The singsong voice made Haji look up, eyes wide with surprise. He squinted in the dimly lit room, trying to get a better look at the stranger's face. He knew he had to get out and escape. But in his weakened state, he was in no condition to break his way out of the glass chamber and have enough strength left to fight off this man. Upon realizing how desperate his situation was, Haji felt helplessness wash over him. He brought his fist hard against the glass and winced visibly, weakness and pain rushing through his entire body. He started to feel numb and faint.

_This is certainly most interesting. _

Nathan thought in amusement, walking towards the glass chamber. He studied the dazed man inside and sighed, giving his head an elegant toss. Solomon will certainly have his head for what he was about to do but he just couldn't help himself. He just needed… no craved… for this drama to unfold. He wanted to see it for himself. He wanted to set the stage for the greatest performance of all time after the one that had starred Diva and Saya. This one shall be starring Saya and her two knights.

_You have an unfair advantage, brother dear… Let's even the odds out a bit._

Smiling triumphantly, he pressed the button to drain the tank containing Haji.

He vaguely felt his legs being dragged down to the bottom of the tank. Haji opened his heavy eyes weakly and realized that the man had drained the tank. He was slowly slipping into unconsciousness again, too weak to remain awake. He sank to the bottom of the tank, as the remaining water drained. He gingerly pulled off the restricting oxygen mask and gazed up at the blurry figure before him.

Nathan grinned boyishly at Haji's blank expression. He daintily pressed the release button of the chamber and caught Haji as he spilled out of the confines of the tank. Grabbing a white lab coat off of a chair, he draped it over the naked man's shoulders. Helping him to his feet, Nathan effortlessly supported the weak Chevalier's full weight. It was then that they heard voices approaching.

"Well it seems that your absentee guards have returned." He mused, throwing Haji a sidelong glance. "Shall we?"

And with a blur of movements, both men vanished just as the door opened.


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER SIX

The harassed-looking doctor pounded on the closed doors before barging in without waiting for a reply. Solomon looked up at the commotion, a slight frown on his otherwise impassive face.

"Doctor Collins, what…"

He began only to be interrupted in mid-sentence as the doctor rushed forward and blurted out,

"He's gone! The chevalier is gone!"

Solomon stood up abruptly, shock mirrored in his azure eyes. His eyes darkened ominously as he walked toward the hapless doctor and grabbed his shoulders harshly, making the man cower.

"How…?"

He muttered under his breath, his eyes searing into Collins' own.

"The pair who was supposed to watch him left for a few minutes and when they came back he was just gone…"

The doctor choked out, shrinking away from the furious man before him. Pushing him away in disgust, Solomon stalked out of his office. It took all of his will power to stop himself from choking the old man to death right then and there. He made his way to the elevators, a dark frown now marring his handsome face. The other people in the elevator gave him wide berth as they sensed the barely suppressed rage emanating from him. He stepped off the elevator and turned toward the laboratory's direction. The doors were wide open and he could see the two doctors shifting nervously, watching him, as would a prey eye a predator.

"Mr. Goldsmith, I…" The calmer of the two began to say but stopped when Solomon did not even acknowledge him. He simply strode past them and slammed the doors in their faces. He will deal with them later. Solomon thought furiously as he gazed at the now empty chamber. The water was all drained away. He looked at the floor, running his fingers roughly through his tousled mane. No sign of water anywhere and the glass chamber itself remained unbroken.

"Somebody else was here. Somebody released him…"

He whispered in shock, his eyes widening. He slammed both hands down onto the table, his mind racing. No one outside his company knew about Haji. Even within his company, only a handful of people knew. He was dealing with a traitor among his own people. His mind immediately zeroed in on Doctor Collins. The man was capable of betrayal. He had proven it before when he joined their ranks, leaving Red Shield.

"He may have betrayed me to Red Shield. Then… that means Saya… knows?"

* * *

Haji winced visibly as Nathan slowly set him down on the bed. He lay back wearily, his body aching all over. He felt so weak, so helpless, and most of all so inexplicably thirsty. He could not remember what had happened to him; he did not know where he was, or what year it was. His eyes widened, as he sat bolt upright only to drop back down on the bed with a groan. His body was as stiff as a board as he waited for the sudden pain to pass. His mind, however, was a different story all together. It was racing wildly and he felt rising panic slowly overwhelm him. Something was terribly wrong. He could not remember anything. 

Nathan walked back into the room bearing a glass filled with thick red liquid. His eyebrow rose as his gaze fell on the rigid man on the bed. Haji's chest was heaving as if he had been running. He was clutching the sheets so hard that his knuckles were turning white. Frowning, Nathan set the glass down on the bedside table and placed a hand on Haji's shoulder. His eyes flew open. His normally unfathomable dark eyes mirrored only one thing: panic.

Haji gazed at the worried frown marring the older man's sculpted features. He searched his mind for anything that would make him remember who this man was. He closed his eyes in utter defeat as he came up with nothing. He was teetering on the brink of despair. His heart was telling him he should be somewhere that very moment with someone of utmost significance to him, but his blank mind was not cooperating.

Nathan watched as the younger chevalier gazed at him for the longest time, a billion emotions flitting across his otherwise impassive face. He looked as if he was struggling with himself, fighting an inner battle. Then he once again closed his eyes, his rigid body finally relaxing as if slumped in defeat.

"Who are you…? Who am I…?"

The whispered question shocked Nathan to his very core. He certainly was not expecting this development. He had thought that after he released Haji and sent him on his merry way, he could just lounge in the sidelines and watch the drama unfold on the very stage he had set. But unfortunately with this new twist, that's not bound to happen. He was going to be stuck with an amnesiac chevalier. He sighed heavily. He was beyond disappointed. Moments such as this one make him miss Diva even more.

"It was so much more fun when she was around…"

He pouted more to himself than anyone else. He turned to look at Haji only to find that he had passed out once more.


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER SEVEN

Solomon had the two incompetent doctors re-assigned to a different department. Although he was itching to dish out a harsher punishment, he just did not have the time for it. He had gone back to his office and was getting ready to leave when his cell phone rang. He purposely ignored it and proceeded to page his secretary to have Doctor Collins report to his office immediately. He needed to deal with the old doctor before he left. He could not let this slide. His finger still hovering over the intercom, the cell phone once again broke the silence of the room. The incessant ringing jarred his tense nerves, making him grit his teeth, as he reigned in his rising fury. He glared at his cell phone and saw Nathan's name on its caller ID. He closed his eyes, taking a deep calming breath, before answering it.

"How fast can you get to America?"

The straightforward question surprised him enough to make him momentarily forget his anger. He was so taken aback that it took him a while to form a coherent response. He was about to reply when Nathan's voice broke in once more.

"Never mind… That was a dumb question. Oh well, I'll see you here tonight then. There's something you need to see."

This time, Solomon was frowning once again. Whatever games Nathan wanted to play, it would have to wait. He had far more pressing matters at hand. As if sensing his hesitation and annoyance, Nathan laughed or more likely giggled.

"I assure you, dear brother, that I won't be wasting your time."

With that the line went dead. Solomon sighed wearily, dropping back down to his leather chair. The early morning's activities had terribly drained him. He felt so exhausted all of a sudden. He glanced back down at his cell phone and made a decision. He will go see Nathan and see what his brother wanted. After that, he will devote all the time his had into the task at hand.

* * *

Haji glanced at the tube connected to his forearm. The thick red liquid flowing through the tube greatly fascinated him. The thought of it trickling down his throat flashed in his mind, making him tear his gaze away. He frowned as he wondered at the absurdity and the wrongness of the thought. 

He had opened his eyes earlier to find himself alone in a different, much colder and plainer-looking room. He had been dressed in some green-colored shirt of sorts. Although still feeling slightly dazed, he was feeling much better than when he had initially woken up. He made it a point not to dwell on the fact that his mind was a complete blank. He kept himself entertained by watching the I.V. pump blood into him. When that got boring, he would look out the window and gaze at the spectacular view of glittering high-rise buildings outside. Every now and then, he would hear noises from somewhere beyond the closed door of the room.

He closed his eyes, wanting to go back to sleep. But it seemed to be evading him now. He felt as if he could go on for days without ever sleeping a wink. Frowning slightly, he kept his eyes closed, willing himself to doze off, when all of a sudden an image of a girl with long dark hair, the most amazing reddish eyes, and the brightest smile swam before his closed eyes. His heart skipped a beat and his breath caught. His eyes roved over her familiar face, and then he opened his mouth as if to say her name but stopped cold.

_Nothing… Who are you?_

He thought in anguish as the girl's image began to swirl, becoming blurry, before it finally settled. It was the same girl but with much shorter hair. The same reddish eyes but they no longer sparkled with laughter. But what caught and held his attention was her mouth. Her beautiful smile was gone. She looked weary, pained, and she gazed at him with such sadness that it tore at his heart. His fist clenched involuntarily.

"I will protect you…"

He sat bolt upright, blinking in surprise at hearing his own voice. Before he could give it another thought, the door opened and in walked a nurse followed by two men. One of the men he immediately recognized from earlier. His gaze shifted from both men to the nurse and back to both men. He was at a complete loss on what to say or do. The nurse gave him a reassuring smile and proceeded to remove the spent I.V. from his forearm.

"How do you feel, Haji?"

The man he recognized from earlier asked, giving him an engaging smile. His eyes widened as he caught the name the man called him. So they do know him. Were these two his family? Perhaps his brothers? He opened his mouth to reply, when the younger man peered at him with unreadable eyes and asked,

"Do you remember us? Do you remember anything at all?"

To which the older blonde cried in indignation,

"How crude of you, Solomon! After all that he's been through, leave him be."

Nathan smiled inwardly. This has got to be one of his best performances yet! Then composing himself once more, he turned and gave Haji an encouraging nod. Solomon had indeed shown up earlier that evening, murder written all across his angelic face. But when he showed him the unconscious Haji, his fury switch to relief then to confusion then to realization and went right back to righteous fury. After finally placating his brother without a single drop of blood being shed, he finally explained why he had done what he did. Solomon had been incredulous that he would go to such lengths to amuse himself but that was how he was. His brother, of course knowing that, had merely shaken his head in disbelief. It was then that _he_ had decided that since Haji had no recollection at all about anything, they would simply have him believe he was a brother, who had recently been in an accident, thus losing all of his memory. And with him out of the way, Solomon would be free to pursue Saya without fear of him interfering. Solomon had been, of course, unconvinced, saying that Haji was bound to remember everything sooner or later. And yet he had prevailed. Once again he had succeeded in convincing his brother otherwise. Solomon had also reluctantly agreed to leave Haji in America with him. Of course, he had not consented without first making him swear to keep a close watch on Haji. Nathan giggled excitedly to himself. This was actually turning out quite well. Not only does he get to watch the drama unfold, he gets to be a part of it as well. Unbeknownst to his brother, he was already cooking up a spectacular climax to this story. He could hardly contain himself.

"I'm better, thank you."

Haji's quiet reply snapped Nathan out of his triumphant stupor. He smiled approvingly at him.

_Well now, at least he still remembers how to speak._

* * *

There ya go! I hope you guys liked it... XD Will post the remaining chapters soon enough. anigrrrrrrl_  
_


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi all! Sorry it took soooo long for me to put up the new chapter. I've been so busy with things the past few months. :cry:**

**But anyway, here it is! Chapter 8! Hope you guys like it. P**

* * *

**CHAPTER 8**

Saya gingerly took a step forward and stretched out both arms, meeting nothing but empty space. Waving her arms about, she stood there a moment trying to orient herself with her surroundings. Her ears alerted to even the slightest sound, she had picked nothing up other than the occasional rustle of the leaves catching in the breeze and the grass softly crunching beneath her feet. Taking another tentative step, she tripped on a root causing her to flail her arms comically as she struggled to regain her balance. Then she heard it, a breathless giggle followed by a reprimanding "Shhhh!" She adjusted her lopsided blindfold and grinned triumphantly, turning toward the direction of the sound.

"She found us!"

Yumi gasped in dismay, her bright blue eyes as big as saucers.

"It's because she heard you, dummy!"

Miki, her auburn eyes following Saya's slow progress, grumbled.

Grabbing her twin's arm, Yumi charged off in another direction.

"Hurry before Auntie gets to us !"

Leaving their hapless aunt wandering aimlessly, the girls ran off giggling. Only looking back every once in a while to make sure that their aunt was none the wiser and had lost track of them all over again.

They have been cooped up at the house for too long that that morning they finally drove Kai over the edge with their antics. He finally sent them all out to the park so he could get some chores done. They always loved coming to the park. Lately, however, Kai and Saya had been so busy at the restaurant that they haven't been able to take them in quite a while. That fact made this trip all the more special for the twins.

Beaming brightly, Miki dodged a jogger as she bounded down the jogging path at the heels of her sister. Both girls were completely oblivious to the smiling glances they were getting, especially from the lone man, following their progress down the winding path.

* * *

He had been keeping a close eye on the family for quite some time now. A couple of months have passed since he had received news about Saya. All seemed to be going smoothly and just as he planned it. Although he had been coming and going for a while now, he had never seen Saya or the twins until today. They had always just stayed indoors and he would only see Kai come out every now and then to run some errands. However, for some reason, today was different. He had arrived at his usual spot that day and to his surprise the door opened to reveal two adorable five year olds, completely identical except for the color of their eyes and the haircut. It was, however, the vision that followed the twins out the door that made his breath catch as his heart started to pound almost painfully in his chest. He gazed at her in astonishment, his eyes hungrily taking in every single detail on her face.

"Saya..."

Even from afar, he could see a notable difference in her. She looked happier and healthier but for some reason he could also sense a touch of melancholy.

He followed them to the park and watched in amusement as they played their game. Chuckling to himself, he followed the mischievous pair when they ran off. The grin, however, froze on his face when he realized that the twins were right on the path of a biker turning a blind corner. Without thinking, he sprang forward with inhuman speed and grabbed both girls.

* * *

Saya stopped walking and tilted her head, her ears pricked for any sound that would indicate the twins' presence.

"Girls?"

Her voice thick with worry, Saya yanked off her blindfold and looked around blindly. As her eyes adjusted to the sunlight, she realized that both girls were nowhere in sight.

"Miki?! Yumi?!"

She called out frantically, breaking into a run. She kept calling out in rising panic, earning her curious glances from the scattered joggers.

"Please, sir! Have you seen twin girls? 5 years old?"

She grasped the man, her fingers digging into his arms in desperation.

"I-I'm sorry, miss..."

The jogger winced, feeling her nails bite into his bare flesh. Realizing her actions, Saya let him go and bowed in apology before taking off running again.

* * *

Setting the squirming pair down, Solomon eyed them in amusement as the duo started smacking and kicking his leg in righteous indignation.

"Kai will kick your butt, kidnapper!"

The feisty auburn-eyed twin cried, giving his shin a mean kick making him wince slightly.

"I want my Auntie Saya!"

Diva's mirror-image cried tearfully, stomping on his foot. If he wasn't getting suspicious looks from the park-goers he would have burst out laughing at how comical everything was. However, they were catching too much attention already and a crowd of people had started to gather around them.

"Kidnapper--?"

"Call the police."

"Get those children away from him!"

He sighed in resignation. The twins had been blissfully unaware of being saved from the careening bicycle. Now, he was being mistaken for a kidnapper of all things. How unfashionable this was going to be when people turn on to the 8:00 o'clock news tonight and the headlines would be that of him, Solomon Goldsmith, owner and CEO of Cinq Fleches kidnapping twin girls at a local park in Okinawa.

He looked down at the twins who were still attacking him with little fists and smiled reassuringly before squatting down to face them.

"I'll take you back to your Aunt Saya."

Both girls eyed him suspiciously, one rather haughtily and the other tearfully. Extending both his hands for the girls to take, he watched their expressive faces as a series of emotions flitted across them.

The throng of people watched the exchange silently not knowing what to make of it, but with this many people as witnesses, they highly doubt that the young man would pull any stunt.

* * *

Saya rounded the corner and slowed to a jog as she saw a group of people gathered around something. Breathing heavily from running non-stop, she pushed her way through the crowd trying to see what was happening and praying with all her heart that it was the twins and that they were alright. She finally broke through and her gaze zeroed in on the three people in the center. Breaking into a relieved smile, she approached the trio but stopped in her tracks when she glanced at the man whose back was to her. She would recognize him anywhere. She didn't have to see his face to know exactly who he was.

"Auntie Saya!"

The twins cried in unison upon seeing their Aunt standing frozen on the spot behind the strange man. Ignoring Solomon, they ran to Saya and clung to her legs.

Upon hearing the twins' outburst, Solomon stiffened visibly as he stood to face the woman he had been waiting all this time to see. He gazed at ger flushed face. Even with her wind-blown and disheveled appearance she still took his breath away.

"Saya."

Smiling tentatively, he inclined his head in greeting.

"What are you doing here?"

She murmured, an edge to her voice, as she drew the twins closer to her instinctively.

* * *

**Please please please let me know what you guys think! I promise I'll get on finishing this fic.**

**:crosses her fingers:**


	9. Chapter 9

Here's chapter 9 guys! so sorry it took me so long to update. i've been too distracted lately to write. T.T and oh yea... my current obsession is the Twilight Saga.

Team Edward ftw!

* * *

**CHAPTER 9**

"I've come to see you."

He smiled, ignoring her hostile tone.

"And the twins..."

He trailed off gazing down at the adorable pair, who were eyeing him with a mixture of fear and fascination. He shifted his gaze back to Saya's face. He watched her quietly, waiting to see what she would say or do next. Like he had foreseen, she was wary of him, uncertainty written across her expressive face. He clenched his hands tightly into fists, fighting to keep them at his sides. It would not help him any if he were to reach out and touch her face. He might end up losing his limb. He fought to keep his pain and longing from his face, struggling to keep himself as neutral as possible.

"It would be better off for everyone if you just stayed away from us, Solomon."

She replied steadily after a moment, watching his face. He didn't say anything but merely continued to watch her, his face a perfect mask of calm.

"Who is he, auntie?"

One of the twins whispered.

Instead of answering, Saya crouched down to look at her nieces, ignoring Solomon and smiled reassuringly.

"Let's head home? We mustn't keep Kai waiting or he'll start to worry."

Standing up, she looked at him reluctantly, as if willing him to just vanish.

"Just leave us be, please..."

Without another word, she guided the twins away from him. He watched her walk away from him, only then did he allow a flicker of the pain he felt at that moment flash across his face.

Both twins looked over their shoulders to glance at the strange man, only to find that he was no longer there. Frightened, they grasped Saya's hands tighter and hurriedly pulled her away from the park. Saya only too willingly obliged them.

* * *

The door to the Omoro opened but the greeting died on Kai's lips when he saw the stricken expression on Saya's face and the matching frightened faces to either side of her.

"What happened?!"

He demanded, worry marring his face. He hopped over the counter and rushed toward the trio.

"Saya?"

He grasped her shoulders, making her look at him. Saya gazed at her brother mutely, at a loss for words. Composing himself, he crouched down and gathered the twins in his arms.

"Auntie Saya will meet you upstairs for your bath, okay?"

He smiled reassuringly, squeezing them in a bear hug.

Wrapping their tiny arms around Kai's neck, both girls hugged him back with such strength above that of a normal 5-year old that they almost choked him to death had they not let go almost instantly. Choking and laughing at the same time, he watched the girls race up the stairs. Massaging his neck, he turned to look at his sister, who was gazing after the twins.

"They're growing up so fast..."

Saya murmured absently, watching the twins disappear into the 2nd floor.

"Saya... What's wrong?"

Kai's worried question brought her back to her senses. She looked at her brother, her expression unreadable.

"Solomon--"

At the name, Kai's face darkened to the point that he looked murderous.

"What did the bastard want?! Did he hurt you? The twins?!"

He burst out cutting her off. He grabbed her shoulders painfully making her wince. Realizing that he was hurting her, he let her go immediately.

"I-I'm sorry..."

He sighed, dragging his fingers through his hair, throwing Saya an apologetic look.

"It's okay." She smiled, resting a hand on his shoulder. "He didn't do anything. I don't know what it is exactly that he wants but he just showed up saying he came to see me and the girls... I told him to leave us alone." She continued, uncertainty in her voice.

"Saya, this is Solomon we're talking about... One of your psychotic sister's chevaliers! I don't think simply telling him to leave us alone would be enough. Who knows what he's capable of! If he takes the twins--"

"Kai! I won't let that happen! As long as I'm here... NO ONE will take Miki and Yumi from us!"

Saya cried, interrupting him, this time grasping his shoulders.

Kai looked at her, eyes wild with worry and pulled her into a hug.

"And you, Saya! What if he takes you again like he did before! Haji isn't here to--"

Kai trailed off when he felt Saya stiffen and realized what he had said. He clenched his teeth, giving himself a mental kick.

"Saya, I--"

He started to say but felt her pull away from him. He gazed at her, a pained look on his face. Saya smiled reassuringly albeit sadly and cupped his face between his hands.

"It's alright, Kai. Nankurunaisa."

Her smile widened at seeing him relax upon hearing the word they so often say to remind themselves that everything will turn out fine.

"I have to go get the girls cleaned up before dinner."

After giving him a kiss on the cheek, she headed for the stairs. With her back toward Kai, only then did she allow her tears to fall freely.

Although he couldn't see her face, Kai knew she was crying.


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER 10**

Haji stared blankly at the television. He was watching a daytime talk show that was popular for the fights and heated arguments that always broke out. His eyebrows suddenly quirked upward in the slightest display of astonishment when a woman suddenly pulled up her shirt and lewdly flashed her bare chest as the camera panned the audience. Being the gentleman that he was, he turned off the television and sighed inaudibly. As much as he hated to admit it, he was incredibly bored. He had been kept indoors ever since his recovery and he had not been allowed outside, not even once. Quite a number of times he had tried to confront Nathan about the matter of him being kept like a veritable prisoner; those, however, didn't go so well. Nathan merely avoided the question altogether and just flashed him a boyish grin before sauntering off to one of his many outings. Running a hand through this hair, he stopped and grabbed a handful of his newly cropped locks, a ghost of a frown marring his face. One other thing that had irked him was the haircut that Nathan had adamantly given him. It was much too short for his liking. He had tried to argue his way out of it but failed miserably. Sighing audibly this time, he pulled at this bangs that fell across his forehead and over his eyes. He stared at it as if it were the most hideous thing he had ever seen. He was completely caught up in scrutinizing his hair that he didn't notice Nathan enter the spacious living room.

"Still fussing with your hair, I see..."

Came the amused remark from behind him. Unruffled, Haji turned and faced the newcomer, a hint of a question in his unfathomable dark green eyes.

Studying the quiet man before him, Nathan smiled in approval as he took in the short haircut and fashionable clothing. Gone was the 19th Century hairstyle and wardrobe that Haji looked completely unrecognizable which was exactly what Solomon had wanted when he told him to give Haji a makeover.

_Even Saya would have to look twice to recognize you._

He mused to himself, turning away from Haji to hide the smile that broke across his face. Walking over to the window, he pretended to study the breathtaking landscape of the gardens outside.

Relieved from the intense scrutiny of Nathan's gaze, Haji rose from the couch and started to leave the room.

"I know you've been wondering why you're never allowed out of the house."

Nathan spoke again, making Haji stop short and turn to him in surprise. Knowing he had the other man's undivided attention, Nathan continued, smiling.

"There's really no point in answering that question anymore because starting today you're free to come and go as you please."

It was all so sudden that it took every ounce of his self-control to keep his jaw from dropping to the carpeted floor. He wasn't even entirely sure he heard it right. After months of being cooped up in the house without anyone giving him a straight answer as to the reason why, he was finally being told he was free to go wherever and whenever. Haji struggled to regain his composure but couldn't help but stare at Nathan in stunned silence.

Laughing, a mischievous glint in his azure eyes. Nathan left the windows and approached the shocked chevalier and put his arm around his shoulders.

"As a matter of fact, why don't we start right this very minute? Run along and get changed. We'll go out for lunch!"

Throwing Nathan a wary look, Haji turned and started up the stairs, suspicion gnawing at back of his mind. Although he should be celebrating the new-found freedom, he felt as though something was not right. He could sense it and feel it but he couldn't figure out where it stemmed from. Closing his bedroom door behind him, he leaned against it, frowning at the empty room.

He still had not recovered any memories at all of his past. He was however told that day he woke up at the hospital that he had been in a terrible car accident and it was no less than a miracle that he was even alive in the first place. Nathan had told him that he didn't have any immediate family other than himself and Solomon, who were his _cousins_. For the first few days, he had accepted this wholeheartedly as fact, but the more he recovered from the accident, the more suspicious and doubtful he became of everything. He started to think that he was someone or _something _else altogether. He had stopped trying to sleep or pretending to eat. He knew deep down he didn't need any of those. His body just didn't. And there would be times that he would be overcome by such an insatiable thirst that it drove him mad. He had almost drowned himself once, drinking glass after glass of water, trying to sate his seemingly unquenchable thirst. Nathan had found him in the kitchen half-conscious and terribly weak. He had passed out and when he had woken up, he was in his bedroom, feeling as though nothing ever happened. That incident only solidified his doubts and made him even more suspicious. Not to mention the fact that he seems to have an uncanny fascination for blood. He couldn't seem to take his eyes off it whenever he had one of his regular transfusions. He shuddered. He also wondered about the regular blood transfusions he was getting. He was merely told he was anemic. He frowned at the memory. He knew there was more to his story than what they were telling him.

He walked toward his closet and opened it, staring blankly at the array of latest men's fashion that lined the inside.

_Even this seems wrong..._

He clenched his eyes shut, slamming his palm against the wooden door of the closet in frustration. Before he knew it, an image swam before his mind's eye.

"You..."

He whispered breathlessly. The girl haunted his every waking moment. But this time it was different. She was different. She stared malevolently at him, her eyes shining bright red. Her mouth contorted into a snarl. He was losing himself to the vision. Beads of sweat formed on his brow, but for some reason he couldn't tear his gaze from her. She was beautiful and yet menacing. Without a word, a bloodcurdling scream erupted from her lips, as she charged at him, a katana held high above her head poised to strike him down.

A jolt of pain shot through his left arm, causing him to crumple to his knees. Panting in agony, he stared in shock at his tingling arm, the vision gone.

"Haji?"

He heard Nathan's voice call from outside his door. Struggling to his feet, he leaned against his closet and took deep calming breaths. He can't let Nathan see him like this. He just got his freedom, he wasn't about to lose it again.

"I'm coming in."

Came the announcement from outside his door. Pushing himself off his closet and ignoring his throbbing arm, he pretended to casually look through the clothes. He felt faint and drained. He swayed slightly but caught himself just in time as his bedroom door swung open to admit a rather impatient looking Nathan. Gritting his teeth, he turned to look at his _cousin_, his right hand gripping his closet door for support, his painful left arm hanging limply at his side.

"Good! I caught you before you got ready." Nathan grinned, eyeing Haji's pallid face. "Unfortunately, we need to cancel our little lunch date. Solomon called and it is rather urgent that I meet with him, but feel free to go out, just don't get lost!" He finished graciously and without waiting for a reply, floated from the room.

Heaving a sigh of relief, Haji staggered toward his bed and gingerly sat down. He was thanking the high heavens that Nathan didn't linger too long else he would've fallen on his face for sure. He gazed at his throbbing arm. He could not understand what was going on with him. He was seeing things that were too strange for words and always about the same girl.

"Mere hallucinations or memories--?"

He trailed off in frustration. He needed to get out of this place. He had to clear his head.

He stood up slowly, despair churning his insides. He wanted to remember but at the same time was terrified of what he may find. He closed his eyes and right on cue, the girl's face swam in his mind. It was so clear as if it had been imprinted there. Branded. It was painful watching her image replay itself in his head and not know who she was to him. He longed to touch her face. His very being screamed for her as if he was meant to live only for her. With her.

He forced his eyes open, inhaling sharply. Torturing himself like this was not going to help him. The overwhelming urge to leave the house propelled him to move his feet. His mind still in turmoil, he pulled the door open with enough force that he completely yanked the door knob clean off the frame. He stared at it in utter shock. He looked at the jagged hole in the door and at the shiny silver knob that still had pieces of wood attached to it in his hand. The knob fell from his nerveless fingers. He vaguely heard it hit the floor and roll across the surface. He was too caught up in staring at his hand as if it didn't belong to him.

"What am I...?"

He whispered in quiet despair.


End file.
